Un Sueño, Un Recuerdo
by lMakaEvans
Summary: Soy nueva! TTATT Comprendan...u.u primer fanfic tambien QwQ espero que les guste! SoulxMaka siempre!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Un Sueño, Un Recuerdo"**_

Ya no puedo más, tu, yo, tu no sabes nada, yo no me atrevo a decírtelo, no puedo decirte dos simples palabras con un solo significado, cinco letras: "TE AMO". Es tan fácil decirlo en mis sueños, en mi imaginación, pero cuanto estoy frente a ti, me tiemblan las piernas, me sudan las manos y mis mejillas se tornan de un color carmín.

Abro la boca para decirte mis sentimientos, pero luego, la cierro de nuevo. Me siento como una estúpida.

Íbamos camino a la escuela, pienso decirte todo, ando perdida en mi mundo, con una discusión mental: -Se lo digo, no se lo digo- ¡Ya no aguanto más! A lo lejos escucho una voz que dice mi nombre, esperen!, esa voz, ahí es cuando vuelvo a la realidad, tu estabas hincado a mi lado, abrazándome, correspondo a tu abrazo mientras siento una gota salada llegar a mi boca, me doy cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, me aferro a ti abrazándote mas fuerte.

Me ves a los ojos, y yo desvío la mirada, tu mano se dirige a mi mentón, y haces que te vea de nuevo. Me sonríes, esa sonrisa tan característica de ti. Amo tu sonrisa, tu forma de protegerme, amo todo de ti. Abro los ojos sorprendida al ver que haz juntado nuestros labios en un tierno beso, te separas de mi y me ves con melancolía en tus ojos; antes de que digas algo yo te beso de nuevo y en un susurro te digo:

-Te amo- Por fin, por fin te lo he dicho, pero sigo teniendo miedo de una negativa de tu parte, me respondes con lo mismo que te dije hace un momento. Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, es de alegría. Cortas la distancia de nuestros rostros y me besas de nuevo, Luego salen unas palabras de tus labios:

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo- Oh! Cierto! La escuela! La olvidaba…Tome tu mano y nos fuimos juntos a estudiar…

Despierto en mi cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. He vuelto a tener ese grandioso sueño y recuerdo.

Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, me levanto y te veo a ti preparando el desayuno. Me acerco a ti y te beso en la mejilla, al ver un sonrojo de tu parte, comienzo a reir por dentro. Te das la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, juntas nuestros labios en un beso y te separas, luego me ves a los ojos y me pierdo en los tuyos. Me abrazas y yo te correspondo.

Te das la vuelta y sigues preparando la comida, al terminar, nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Una mano toma los utensilios mientras la otra se encuentra agarrada a la tuya. Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana haciendo que los reflejos de éste den en nuestros anillos, los cuales brillan en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho un llanto proveniente de una habitación, oh, perfecto, los pequeños se habían levantado.


	2. Reviews

**REVIEWS**

**yumary-chan 27: **Awwwwwww que liso te ah quedado no sabes lo amante que soy a esta pareja y me acabas de alegras mi noche muy bien escrito felicidades y bienvenida a la rama de Soul Eater ;D

Espero leer mas fics tuyos pronto sigue así

Cuidaté mucho y nos leemos

Yumary-chan se larga  
Ja-Ne! (/òwó)/

**R-: **Gracias! Enserio muchas gracias por tu review! TTwTT la verdad adoro escribir sobre esta pareja también…la verdad, creo que habrán más fanfics SoMa que otros…TTwTT

**NoBreathe: **¡Anda, alguien nuevo! ¡Bienvenida!  
He de decir que está bien, hay vocabulario, no te repites mucho. Eso está bien.  
Pero. Pero. Un texto debe ser coherente, así que no debes mezclar los temas, como por ejemplo en la parte de: "Íbamos camino a la escuela, pienso decirte todo", ahí deberías concluir el tema de la escuela, y después empezar a hablar sobre lo que le quería decir. Por ejemplo: Íbamos camino a la escuela, sin demasiada prisa. Pensaba en decírtelo todo..." ¿Entiendes? Ah, y muy importante el no mezclar los verbos en pasado y en presente :)  
¡Las faltas! Ni una. Ha dado gusto leer tu texto. ¡Muy bien!  
Espero haberte ayudado, y sólo me queda añadir que, si te apasiona tanto como a mí el SoMa, te pases por algunos One-shots en mi perfil.  
En fin, a sonreír, y ¡Sigue escribiendo, sobre todo!  
-NoBreathe-

**R-:** Gracias por tus grandiosos consejos NoBreathe-sama ewe; enserio me ayudarán mucho en mis próximos fanfics! Tus fics también son hermosos! Amo tu forma de redactar! TTwTT cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu –w-

**Ninbusmund: **Ow! Dios, es precioso (puedes pulir un poco más tu redacción) pero es muy lindo!  
de verdad, te veo futuro como dueña de reviews! jaja de hecho es curioso, porque aún con la poca gente que está ahora mismo en la página llevar 2 reviews después de haberlo subido apenas ayer, es un muy buen indicador! (de verdad, hay poco tráfico de lectores, supongo que.. por los días?, las clases?) no sé.  
Pero bueno, al punto, de verdad está muy lindo (9 párrafos y una mejor historia de amor que crepúsculo (no es nada contra crepúsculo, aún si no me gusta, no lo crítico)p pero si es muy tierno, y derrocha miel por todas partes)  
Nimbusmund ñ.ñ

**R-: **TwT Gracias por tu review…es algo que me ayuda mucho…también he leído todos tus fanfics…son hermoshosh! TTwTT Y nuevamente, gracias!

**Victoriavivagoni:** Bienvenida! :D  
-me alegrste la tarde con el fic xD, muy bien escrito devo admitir, aunque por ahi no tienes que mezclar tanto las cosas. O aclarar que los personajes no te pertenecen le pertenecen a Atsushi, ect...pero son pequeñeces que con experiencia se arreglan!  
-me gusto mucho la historia, y me encanta ver las reacciones de los demas!  
-segui asi, espero leer mas fics de tu parte y nuevamente, ¡Bienvenida!

by: victoriaviganoni! :) nos leemoss!

**R-:** QwQ Gracias! Gracias! Y si…lo se…u.u Olvidé por completo lo de los personajes…Perdón…lo he olvidado, pues tengo memoria de corto plazo uwu Pero lo podré a la próxima, te agradezco por tu comentario de bienvenida también, y tomaré en cuenta todo esto…lo prometo…y me alegro de que te haya gustado…gracias por tu review! x3~


End file.
